Trap Of Love
by Jasper's Waifu
Summary: Emerald Diamond the daughter of Yellow Diamond was there when Pink Diamond was shattered but she was the reason her aunt was shattered she betrayed home world and faked her own death rape, spanking and sex
1. Years Ago

Emerald Diamond the daughter of Yellow Diamond and White Diamond. Once a proud leader respected by others and feared. She fall in love with Jasper they love blossomed into something more.

Until the rebellion thats when Jasper's world turned upside down. Emerald betrayed her mother by telling Rose where Pink Diamond was thus leading to Pink Diamond being shattred. Outraged Jasper wanted revenge on Rose not knowing Emerald helped Rose Quartz.

Emerald escaped the battlefield leaving a broken gem beyond repair making it look like Emerald was gone forever.

Jasper founded the broken gem, fell to her knees and holds the broken gem in her hand.

Jasper swore revengeance toward Rose Quartz.

A hundred days have made me older

Since the last time that I saw your pretty face.

A thousand lies have made me colder

And I don't think I can look at this the same.

All the miles that separate

Disappear now when I'm dreamin' of your face.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight girl, it's only you and me.

The miles just keep rollin'

As the people leave their way to say hello

I've heard this life is overrated

But I hope that it gets better as we go.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me.

Everything I know, and anywhere I go,

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

And when the last one falls, when its all said and done.

It gets hard but it won't take away my love.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still on my lonely mind.

I think about you baby and I dream about you all the time.

I'm here without you baby

But you're still with me in my dreams

And tonight, it's only you and me.


	2. Jasper

Thirteen years later

"Hello Pearl." Emerald said smiling at Pearl and Steven comes in

" Hello Emerald." Pearl said smiling and Steven hugged Emerald

Emerlda ruffled Steven's hair of course the Crystal gems didnt know who she was really Rose never told them.

Emerlda left the temple she walked to the donut shop like always. Lars and Sadie were at the counter like always.

"Emerlda two choclate dounts?" Sadie asked as Emerlda giggled and nodded

Sadie always rememered Emerlda's order no matter what. Emerlda gets her donuts and pays for them.

" Bye Emerlda." Sadie said smiling and hugs Emerlda

" Bye Sadie." Emerlda said smiling and walking out the door

Emerlda walked until she found a orange and Emerlda picked up then went home.

Emerlda set down the gem and walked to her room. Emerlda didn't miss Homeworld not at all.

Jasper reformed she looked around the house.

" I got to tell Yellow Diamond I'm on earth." Jasper said as she got up and tried to find something to contact Homeworld

Emerlda came out of her room and sees Jasper. Emerlda didn't recognize Jasper at all.

" Hello." Emerlda said as Jasper looked at her and sneered

" Who are you and where I'm I?" Jasper asked as Emerlda looked at her and looked away

Jasper looked at the girl full of curiosity.

" I'm Emerlda and your on Earth in my home." Emerlda said as Jasper looked confused and Emerlda smiled a little bit

" Oh great I'm still on this stupid planet!" Jasper said annoyed and very angry

Emerlda didn't know what to say to her.

" It's not stupid once you look at it." Emerlda said as Jasper rolled her eyes and looked around

" It's still stupid." Jasper said as Emerlda sighed and started to cook

Jasper looked at the house it was a one bedroom as she walked around she found the bathroom just a simple bathroom but with a huge tub. Jasper opened the door to Emerlda's room. It was green the bed in the middle of the room the sheets, pillows and covers were green.

Jasper watched Emerlda eat then go to bed. Jasper then contracted Yellow Diamond.

TBC


	3. Yellow Diamond and Gummy Bear

Emerald woke up the next morning and fixed her something to eat.

Jasper was making sure Yellow Diamond was on her way. Jasper's orange eyes looked at Emerald with curiosity.

" My Diamond, my heart beats faster

And my mind is racing

Could it be…?

Could it be that you've come back to life?

I know those eyes following me

Dark and familiar and deep as the sea

I know that face, strange though it seems

Younger and kinder it haunts all my dreams

How can you stand there?

A whisper from me

Yet, somehow be so far away

In eyes once familiar, a stranger I see

With so many words left to say." Jasper sung as Emerald ate and Emerald's green eyes looked at Jasper

" What are you look at?" Emerald said as Jasper looked at Emerald and Emerald looked confused

Jasper wondered why Emerald looked so familiar. Jasper left the house and went to where Yellow Diamond would be landing.

Yellow Diamond's ship landed and Yellow Diamond stepped out.

" My Diamond." Jasper said doing the Diamond sign and Yellow Diamond looked at her

" Jasper, Ugh this planet I wish it would just hurry up and die." Yellow Diamond said with disgust and saw Emerald's old ship

Yellow Diamond's hard look faded and she approached Emerald's old ship with tears going down her face.

" You were my sunshine my only sunshine you made me happy when skies were grey you never knew how much I loved you. Yet they took you away. " Yellow Diamond sung touching the ship and more tears fell down

" I miss her to my Diamond." Jasper said as Yellow Diamond glared at her and Emerald came out of her house

Emerald froze seeing Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond looked at Emerald and more tears fell down her face.

" G...Gummy bear!" Yellow Diamond said rushing over there and picking up Emerald before she had the chance to run away

" H..Hey Mom." Emerald as Yellow Diamond kissed Emerald's face tears going down and smiles

Jasper stood still with mostly anger. Emerald was alive amd Jasper had found her. Yellow Diamond got on her ship with Emerald and holds her little girl close to her.

" You'll be home soon Gummy bear." Yellow Diamond said as Emerald blushed at the nickname and sighed

" Yes mama." Emerald said as Yellow Diamond took off with Jasper and her beloved daughter


	4. The Truth

The ship landed the whole ride to Homeworld Jasper looked at Emerald the whole ride there.

Anger, betrayal and frustration filled Jasper's mind. Jasper looked at Emerald as they stepped off.

" Emerald where have you been all this time?" Yellow Diamond asked she looked at Emerald and Emerald

" Mom...can we talk privately please." Emerald said as Yellow nodded and dimissed Jasper

Yellow Diamond sat on her throne and looked at Emerald. Emerald looked at her mother with fear and took a deep breath.

" You remember when Aunt Pink was shattered?" Emerald asked as Yellow Diamond froze and looked at Emerald

" Yes I do, I know you were there so what happened Emerald?" Yellow said as Emerald gulped and fiddled with her hair

Jasper was watching the two from behind a collum in the room. The way Emerald was she knew what happened to Pink her Aunt but also Jasper's Diamond.

" I went there like you asked me I wondered off I found Rose Quartz." Emerald said as Yellow sat up very interested with what Emerald was saying and Jasper listened

" Go on Emerald." Yellow said gently and Emerald sighed as tears flowed down her cheeks

How could she say this to her mother. The words were there but not coming out. Finally it took all of Emerald's courage to speak.

" Rose Quartz shattered Aunt Pink...I helped Rose Quartz shatter Aunt Pink she used my sword." Emerald finally said as Yellow's eyes widen and Jasper's mouth dropped open

" Y...You! Emerald you will be put on trial for this! I am so disappointed in you!" Yellow said with tears flowing down as two gem soliders took Emerald to a cell and put her in there

Jasper went home, destroyed every picture of her and Emerald. Jasper would have her revenge not only for her but for her Diamond.

Meanwhile

White Diamond arrived at Yellow's court Yellow was sitting on her throne and looks at White.

" We should just shatter her for what she did." White Diamond said bitterly as Blue came in and stood by White

" No! She's my daugther!" Yellow said as White sneered and Blue looked at her sisters fighting

Blue had tears flowing down her cheeks trying to think of this what her niece did and Yellow slammed her fist down.

" What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

With no end to how strong it can grow

It's a promise for life between mother and child

It begins from the moment of birth

And you're shaken you to your soul

With an ache you've never known

And you look into their eyes

And find you're looking in your own

And there's a pain you can't imagine

A special kind of torture you can feel

A cut that bleeds from somewhere deep inside you

A past regret you can not heal

And no one guesses all the while you're praying

The little screaming stranger in your arms

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What heights would a mother not climb

There's a bond that exists between mother

And child and it only goes deeper with time

It's a promise for life between mother and child

And to break it there's no greater pain

And you're shaken to your soul

With an ache that can't erase

Like the tears you never cried but still keep scrubbing off your face

Cause there's a pain you can't imagine

A little talk that keeps you wide awake

That somehow turns to bold determination

That you'll never make the same mistake

And so you vow to feed your little future

Assuring that her talent, poise, and charm

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you after all

Some dreams die upon the vine

Some they never have a chance

Sweeter than the sweetest wine

That mine becomes

Queen of France

And there's relief you can't imagine

That fills up every sinew, bone, and nerve

To know that you can get out of this hellhole

And finally live the life that you deserve

And suddenly the past you knew would haunt you

And all of the regret you didn't show

Might just grow up and save you after all

Might just grow up and save you

Might just grow up you save you after all

What would a mother not do for her child

What lengths would a mother not go

There's a bond that exists between mother and child

Ah. but then again

How would you know?" Yellow sung looking at White and White sneered at Yellow

( Next chapter is Emerald's Trial)


	5. The Trial Part 1

Emerald was in a cell waiting for her trial. She knew the three Diamonds would not show her mercy no matter who's daughter she was.

 _Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

 _You told me how proud you were, but I walked away_

 _If only I knew what I know today_

 _Ooh, ooh_

Emerald thought about pink that whole night she couldn't rest. The morning came and Emerald had bags under her eyes mostly they were puffy from crying all night.

 _I would hold you in my arms_

 _I would take the pain away_

 _Thank you for all you've done_

 _Forgive all your mistakes_

 _There's nothing I wouldn't do_

 _To hear your voice again_

 _Sometimes I wanna call you_

 _But I know you won't be there_

 _And I hurt myself by hurting you_

Emerald saw a gem approached her cell. Then before Emerald knew it she was being escorted though homeworld. Gems giving her looks knowing what she did to her Aunt. Holly Blue glared at her with tears flowing down.

Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit

Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss

And it's so hard to say goodbye

When it comes to this

Emerald finally arrived at where the trial was being held. All of homeworld's gems were there to witness this trial.

Would you tell me I was wrong?Would you help understand?

Are you looking down upon me?Are you proud of who I am?There's nothing I wouldn't do

The Diamond's arrived Emerald's eyes looked at White. White was tall her gem was on her chest, her white hair in a bun and her clothes was white. Next was Blue. same hight as White he gem was on her chest like her sister's, her white hair on her shoulder's and wearing a blue dress. Last was Yellow, Emerald's mother. Yellow's short hair was short, wearing yellow clothes and her gem was at the same place as the others and she looked at Emerald holding back tears.

To have just one more chance

To look into your eyes

And see you looking back

Ohh I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

And I've hurt myself, ohh

" Emerald Diana Diamond you are on Trial for the shattering of your own Aunt Pink Diamond how do you plead?" White asked Emerald as she looked at her and Emerald looked back

So many memories ran in her head from the day she was made to the day of the war. Seeing her Aunt's again she wanted to hug them. But she knew this was serious she was on Trial.

If I had just one more day

I would tell you how much that I've missed you

Since you've been away

Ooh, it's dangerous

It's so out of line

To try and turn back time

Emerald knew what she had to do. It was right there to say the words she had in her mind. Her lawyer wasn't going to help cause she was a member of Pink's court. So Emerald looked at her Aunt White.

I'm sorry for blaming you

For everything I just couldn't do

" Guilty." Emerald said as Yellow looked away with tears flowing down and White nodded

White Diamond talked to Yellow in her ear. Emerald looked at her mother's face and tears flowed down her face.

And I've hurt myself by hurting you


	6. The Trial part 2

Warning! 

Chapter contains whipping. If you do not wantto read then don't!

Jasper turned her head once Emerald said gulity. Emerald was her love her everything but she had to shatter Pink Diamond.

" Emerald Diana Diamond. We have made our final decision you will spend a week with the Agates then the rest of your punishment will be handle by Jasper." White Diamond said as Emerald had tears going down her face and White Diamond looked away

" Yes Aunt White." Emerald said with tears and goes to the Agates

Emerald was locked in with the Agates some of them belonged to Blue but the rest belonged to Pink herself.

" So your the one that helped Rose Quartz. Your mother must be so embarssed to have you as her daughter." Agate 309 said with a sneer and Emerald felt smaller then she was

" I...I uh." Emerald said as the Agates all surrounded her and she was scared

The Agates grabbed Emerald and as Holly Blue came in. Holly Blue lifted her chin and her eyes glared at Emerald.

" So you helped shatter your own Aunt hmm. Well us Agates are going to teach you a lesson." Holly Blue said with a sneer and Emerald's eyes widen

The Agates holding Emerald got her face down while one of the Agates that once belonged to Pink ripped the back of her dress.

" Please! Don't do this! MOMMA!" Emerald pleaded and cried out

Holly Blue summoned her whip and raised it high. Emerald was so scared she hoped her mother would come in and stop this but it didn't happen.

Crack!

Emerald screamed as the whip hit her back. Tears went down her cheeks. It hurt so much to be like this helpless and under there mercy.

Crack!

Crack!

Crack!

Emerald sobbed as the whip hit her back and tears go down her cheeks. The final crack of the whip hit her back and the Agates tossed Emerald in a cage with her back all hurt.

That night Emerald cried and looked up at the stars.

" You shout it out

But I can't hear a word you say

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet

You shoot me down, but I get up

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium, I am titanium

Cut me down

But it's you who has further to fall

Ghost town, haunted love

Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones

I'm talking loud not saying much

I'm bulletproof nothing to lose

Fire away, fire away

Ricochet, you take your aim

Fire away, fire away

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall

I am titanium, I am titanium

Stone-hard, machine gun

Firing at the ones who run

Stone-hard, thus bulletproof glass

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

You shoot me down but I won't fall, I am titanium

I am titanium." Emerald sung with fire in her eyes and looked at the sky with hate


	7. Just survive

Emerald woke up and looked at the sky. Years she had been gone and she returns to this.

Emerald got up and looked outside. It was nice and perfect. But Emerald felt like giving up.

" I don't know what to do anymore. It seems like yesterday I came home now I'm here." Emerald said as she sighed and looked around she saw a butterfly

If a butterfly could survive here why couldn't she. So many thoughts went in her head during dinner when they gave her mashed food. Emerald stood up and walked towards the grass area.

Now that you're out of my life, I'm so much better

You thought that I'd be weak without you, but I'm stronger

You thought that I'd be broke without you, but I'm richer

You thought that I'd be sad without you, I laugh harder

Thought I wouldn't grow without you, now I'm wiser

Thought that I'd be helpless without you, but I'm smarter

You thought that I'd be stressed without you, but I'm chillin'

You thought I wouldn't sell without you, sold nine million

Emerald trained as she was prisoned with the Agates.

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

Emerald got stronger everytime she trained.

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

Emerald was waiting for the day she would get out.

Thought I couldn't breathe without you, I'm inhaling

You thought I couldn't see without you, perfect vision

You thought I couldn't last without you, but I'm lastin'

You thought that I would die without you, but I'm livin'

Thought that I would fail without you, but I'm on top

Thought it would be over by now, but it won't stop

Thought that I would self destruct, but I'm still here

Even in my years to come, I'm still gon' be here

Emerald kept training and waiting.

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

Wishing you the best

Pray that you are blessed

Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon' blast you on the radio

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon' lie on you and your family

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon' hate on you in the magazines

(I'm better than that)

I'm not gon' compromise my Christianity

(I'm better than that)

You know I'm not gon' diss you on the internet

'Cause my mama taught me better than that

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

Oh (oh)

After of all of the darkness and sadness

Soon comes happiness

If I surround my self with positive things

I'll gain prosperity

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm not gon' give up (what?)

I'm not gon' stop (what?)

I'm gon' work harder (what?)

I'm a survivor (what?)

I'm gonna make it (what?)

I will survive (what?)

Keep on survivin'(what?)

Finally the day cam when Emerald was let out from the Agtes and she left there stronger because she was a survivor.


	8. Important Note!

Due to the new episode I will still be continuing Trap Of Love give me timw to see where I'm going with this since A Single Pale Rose kinda blew everything I had planned. But that will not stop me. I will have to roll with what I got in my mind.


End file.
